


Old Friends and Tea

by oakleaf, Ravin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Gandalf and Bilbo sit down together for a cup of tea.Text and podfic inside.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Gandalf | Mithrandir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 1





	Old Friends and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down for work text.
> 
> Coverart and work text are by Ravin. Audio by oakleaf.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/seed-1-old-friends-and-tea) | 00:00:51

Gandalf accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."  


"I thought you might fancy it."

Gandalf chuckled, “You always have been great at selecting teas.”

"Mmm."

They looked at each other.

"It tastes a bit like adventure to me."

Bilbo snorted. "If adventure tastes like anything, it’s dirt, cold rain water, and an empty belly. That tea, my old friend, tastes of friendship."

Gandalf smiled and took another sip of his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "Audio Garden" challenge. This challenge is to create an Audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. This work is based off of [Seed 1](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html).


End file.
